Hogwarts Life
by Care-Bear-Stare-8
Summary: Annabelle Clementine, as of today, is a 1st year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.
1. The Train

Finally. Finally the day was here. I grabbed my luggage that I had packed the week before and my black cat, and I was off. When I reached the train station I stepped out of the car and started walking when I realized that no one was walking behind me with my luggage. I went back to the car, grabbed my bags, and started heading towards the wall between platforms nine and ten.

I stood there looking at the wall wondering if I could really run through it and survive. ' _Thousands of students have run through this wall, idiot. It's not like the school hates you, they wouldn't make it not work just to see one person look foolish'_ I thought to myself. I was still debating whether or not to run at this wall when someone tapped my shoulder.

Startled, I turned around. Behind me were two red headed boys that looked almost exactly the same. "If you're not going to go would you mind letting us pass?" said the one on the right. "Yeah we'd like to get on the train before it leaves" said the one on the left, laughing. "FRED! GEORGE!" came a loud voice from behind them. Shocked I peeked behind them and saw a short, plump, kind looking lady with her hands on her hips.

"FOR HEAVENS SAKE BOYS CAN'T YOU BE STILL!" she said walking towards them. "I SWEAR I TAKE MY EYES OFF OF BOTH OF YOU FOR TWO SECONDS AND YOU RUN OFF!" she opened her mouth to speak once more when she saw me. "Hello dear, are you lost?" She said with a voice as kind as a new mother talking to her baby. I was too stunned to speak. She looked at me curiously for a few seconds until I came back to my senses. "O-oh no ma'am I'm not lost, I'm just debating whether or not this wall will kill me." I said with a very serious face.

The twins started laughing and I realized how ridiculous that sounded. "You must be a first year. Don't worry, running towards that wall will not kill you." She said with a comforting smile. I said thank you and went back to my stuff. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and ran. I didn't breathe out until a few minutes of just standing there with my eyes shut.

After arriving at platform 9 ¾ I was so stunned and I just sat there staring and taking everything in. A big smile spread across my face when I realized that this wasn't just another dream of mine, this was real, and I was going to Hogwarts. I started looking at the train when I realized that I should probably get _on_ the train before all the compartments were taken. I found an empty compartment and sat down. In a few minutes I would be on my way to the school that I had read about since I was little.

A little bit after the train started moving I remembered why I never take the train anywhere. I got an incredibly bad headache and I felt like I was ready to burst any second. I was about to lay down when I remembered that last words that were said to me before I left. " _Don't ever let your guard down. You must act like all eyes are on you at all times. Remember your manners, cross your legs when you sit, keep your back straight, and don't let down your family's name."_ I got a chill just thinking about it.

So I sat up straight and began to think. I remembered a spell to make pain go away, and I was about to say it when a brunette haired girl opened my compartment door. "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost his." She said suddenly "I'm sorry Ms., I haven't." I said shaking my head. "Alright, thanks. I'm Hermione Granger by the way" she said looking at me curiously. "Nice to meet you Ms. Granger, my name's Clementine, Annabelle Clementine." She gave me a weak smile, and a wave goodbye. "Was it something I said?" I asked myself. "Surely not, this is how all humans speak" I decided with a nod.

I sat there thinking about what I could have possibly done to earn such a look when I realized it. The entire time I had my wand pointed at my head. "Surely this would be strange to someone who couldn't read my thoughts. Only ten minutes on this train and I've already made a fool of myself and my family. Oh, I just know that she'll spread rumors. That's just how it is.

My family will surely not let me come home for summer holiday. I shall be stuck at school as punishment." I was thinking of all the rumors that might be spread and how it hurt my brain even more to think about them when I remembered why my wand was pointed at my head in the first place. I sighed and said the spell to make my headache go away. Perhaps Hogwarts will not be as fun as I had hoped.


	2. The Sorting Hat

After a train ride that seemed long enough to have gone around the world, it finally came to a stop. I had been waiting for this moment for as long as I could remember, but now I was feeling scared and homesick. " _Oh hush, you haven't even made it through the doors. Just get off the train before they leave you behind_ " I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and got off the train.

The castle was incredible, I could only see some of it from my boat, but it was very big and elegant with a homey feel to it. I shared a boat with two other girls, Ms. Granger who I met earlier and another girl with strawberry blonde hair. None of us were talking and it was very awkward. Luckily the boats stopped after a few minutes of silence.

After everyone tumbled out of the boats we started heading up towards the castle. It was magnificent! An older looking witch wearing all green guided us to two huge doors. When she opened them my heart stopped. Inside was a huge room with floating candles and four long tables. We were told to stand in a group and wait for our name to be called.

This was one of the moments that I had looked forward to the most, the moment when you would get sorted into your own house. I had always wondered what house I would get, and how they would determine what house one should be sorted in. Ravenclaw would be nice, I've been told that I'm quite smart, and that I tend to think outside the box. Then again there's Hufflepuff I've always tried my hardest to be kind, and I'm quite good at finding things. There's always Slytherin too, I'm ambitious and cunning, and also I look great in green. And last, but certainly not least, there's Gryffindor. I'm not very brave, but it's always been my favorite house.

I've always been a bit shorter than most girls my age, and since we were in a large group even standing on my tiptoes wouldn't help. A few names were called and it wasn't long after it started that I heard my name "Annabelle Clementine" said the nice looking witch. Trembling I slowly made my way up the steps and onto the stage. The old hat was removed from the stool and I sat down.

At first when the hat was placed on my head nothing happened. Then out of nowhere I heard a voice. "Annabelle Clementine huh. Where have I heard that name before? Hmm." I was shocked, I didn't know what to say. "You have the brains of a Ravenclaw, the ambition of a Slytherin, the kindness of a Hufflepuff, and the heart of a Gryffindor. Now the question is, where to put you."

The voice paused, trying to make a decision. "Tell me my dear, what are you most afraid of?" the voice asked. I paused for a moment, "that's a secret" I whispered. "Aha. I see. That's it, it has to be…SLYTHERIN!" he boomed. The last of the four tables started cheering. I stood up and made my way over to my table. " _Slytherin, huh?"_ I thought to myself as a smirk appeared on my face. _"It suits me."_


End file.
